A New Life
by Greta Rules
Summary: Sequel to Will Death Do Us Part. Who got shot? Is anyone dead? Did Sharpay get away? What about Maya? Troyella! T to be safe!


A/N: Here's the last part of the 'With all my Heart' trilogy

**A/N: Here's the last part of the 'With all my Heart' trilogy! I hope you've enjoyed it and hope you read my new stories coming soon! Greta Rules**

_A New Life_

Troy opened I eyes as they adjusted to the light. He could hear a steady beep as he could start to see. All that was in the room was his beloved Gabriella on a hospital bed.

When they brought to the hospital on their wedding day, they had to go into immediate surgery.

Troy had woken up in a bed next Gabriella's bed a few hours after. He found out Sharpay had got away, but police were looking for her all over the country. The police also found out that Sharpay was the one who had fired the gun shots the night Troy proposed and when Gabriella and Taylor went shopping. They also figured that she was the one who ran over Troy with the car.

Troy had been shot in the left leg first. Then she had shot Gabriella in the stomach. She had gone into surgery and got out fine, except she was in a coma.

He had been by her side every spare moment that he had. Everyone had given up hope, except Troy. It had already been two months and she hadn't been getting better, but she wasn't getting worse.

Troy walked over to her bed and knelt next to Gabriella. "Come on Gabi, wake up. I… We need you! Maya needs her mom." he pleaded then kissed her forehead. Troy walked out of the room and drove home, where Maria was watching Maya.

After about a half hour nap Troy walked back to his car and drove back to the hospital. He made his way into the building, but before going anywhere a doctor approached him. "Mr. Bolton, we were just going to call you. Your wife has made a fantastic recovery and is awake. She will want to see you as soon as possible." the doctor told him and then left.

Troy could feel a weight being lifted off of his shoulders and could feel a smile come across is face as he left as fast as he could to Gabriella's room.

He reached her room and walked in. Troy saw her laying there. "Troy," she said softly. He walked over and kissed her. "What happened? Where's Maya?" Gabriella asked with panic in her voice.

"Shh, Gabi, everything's fine. Your mom is at home with Maya. You've been a coma for two months." he explained trying to comfort her by holding her.

"I'm so sorry," she said with tears escaping her eyes.

"You have nothing to sorry for," Troy told her, wiping the tears from her face. "Sharpay should be sorry."

They were sitting in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence, when Gabriella spoke up. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you Gabi." Troy told her, picking her hand up and kissing it.

"Can you go home and bring Maya here? I really want to see her." she asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit. Get some sleep while I'm gone. "Troy kissed her. When they broke apart he told her, "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Troy. With all my heart." Gabriella whispered just loud enough for him to hear as he left.

Troy drove as fast as he was aloud to by law. He told Maria the news as Troy strapped Maya in her car seat. Maria went back home to get some rest as he once again drove fast, back to the hospital.

Troy got Maya out of the car and walked to the doors. He started to open the door when he could see Chad, comforting his wife, Taylor.

He made his way up to the couple, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Troy you don't know?" Taylor asked confused as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Troy was really confused now.

"What are you talking about?"

Chad walked over and put his hand on Troy's shoulder. "Troy, I don't know how to tell you this," he paused and took a breath, "We came to check on Gabi when they were pulling her into surgery. Gabi's liver failed. The doctor's tried to save her, but they were too late."

Troy just stood there dumbfounded. "Your lying." he whispered.

Chad looked at him. "It's gonna be okay Troy."

"NO CHAD! SHE'S NOT DEAD, YOU'RE LYING!" Troy yelled making the whole room look at him.

"Troy stop it! She's gone!" Chad exclaimed in a whisper.

"NO! SHE'S ALIVE!" Troy yelled in Chad's face. Chad sat down next to Taylor as Troy ran off.

He ran with Maya in his hands to Gabriella's room. She couldn't be dead. He had just talked to her less the thirty minutes ago.

Troy reached her room, and took a deep breath before looking into the room. The bed was made with no one in it or anything in the room.

He slumped against the wall and sunk down with the baby in his lap. Troy buried his head in his hands and started to cry. Maya just laid there, wide eyed, not knowing what was going on.

Chad and Taylor walked over to him. "Troy, we'll give you a ride home," Taylor told him. Chad pulled Troy up revealing his red puffy eyes and a tear stained face. Chad lead the way as Taylor comforted Troy, who was holding Maya.

When they arrived at the house, Taylor helped Troy and Maya inside while Chad stayed in the car, not wanting to be yelled at again.

Taylor took Maya in to her room, while Troy went straight to his room.

Taylor walked to his room and stood by the door. "Do you need anything before we go?" she asked. He was lying on the bed when he whispered, "No."

She walked over to him."Troy, before you and Gabi got married, she gave me something I was supposed to give you if she died," she told him as she placed a folded piece of paper on the bed side table.

Taylor walked out and left with Chad. Troy grabbed the piece of paper and opened it.

_Troy,_

_Check the second drawer on my nightstand._

_Gabi_

Troy rolled over on the bed. He opened the second drawer and saw another note. For some odd reason it looked familiar. He unfolded it and read it. It was the poem he had given Gabriella years ago. When was putting it back he saw another note, this time in Gabriella's handwriting. Troy opened that one up and read it.

_Troy, No matter what happened to me, move on with your life. Take care of Maya, make sure she's safe. I don't want to say goodbye. Saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting. Never forget me Troy._

_With all my heart, Gabi_

Four – year – old Maya Bolton sat on the ground next to her dad. "Come on daddy, let's go play Barbie's!" she begged.

"No Maya. It's time for bed, he told her.

"Okay." Maya said sadly. They went upstairs to Maya's colorful room. Troy helped her change into her princess pajamas. He tucked her into her princess bed. "Night Princess, sleep good." Troy told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" she asked him. He stood there with a blank face for moment. "Why do you ask, Maya?"

"Katie said she was going shopping with her mommy tomorrow. Daddy, where's MY mommy?" she asked again.

Troy looked Maya right in the eyes. All he could see was a mini Gabriella , deep brown eyes and the wavy chocolate hair. He knelt right next to Maya's bed and started explaining to her, "God sends you to earth to play a game. When you finish the game you get to go to heaven with all the angels." **(A/N: I had to put it in terms a four year old would understand)**

"So mommy's with the angels?" Maya asked.

"Yes, mommy's with the angels." he answered getting up. "Okay, no more questions, its bed time. " Troy kissed her on her fore head again. "Good night Maya, sleep good." he turned off her lights and went to his room.

Troy changed and slid under the covers on the bed. He was about to fall asleep when he reached over and pulled open the second drawer on Gabriella's night stand. He saw two familiar notes. Troy picked up the note Gabriella had written, it was the only one he read anymore.

When he finished reading he saw something under his note. Troy picked up the folded piece of paper and saw a poem.

_I will wait for you,_

_No matter how long the wait,_

_I will be waiting._

_Waiting for the day_

_I see you again, but don't_

_Come too soon to me._

_I may not be as good as your poem but it's still a poem. With all my heart – Gabriella_

The note must have gotten lost in the drawer and he never noticed.

Troy placed both of Gabriella's notes back and turned off the bedside lamp. Before falling asleep he whispered, "Good night Gabi, I love you with all my heart."

**A/N: There it is! The End! I hope you enjoyed it! Watch out for my other stories coming soon! By the way, the first single from High School Musical 3: Senior Year comes out tonight at 7:15 pm ET/ 4:15 PT! I'll be listening! You can hear it on Radio Disney. If your like me, and don't get Radio Disney, you can listen online!**

**Greta Rules**


End file.
